


X-Men

by Fanfictionisthegame



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionisthegame/pseuds/Fanfictionisthegame





	X-Men

“There is something about the way the X-Men fight. Their history together – all those victories, defeats, secrets, lies, betrayals, love and hate – it makes them something only they can be. They fight for themselves, and for us, but also for what they are. Every battle is a statement. We are mutantkind. Look how beautiful we are.” said Professor Xavier, as he rolled to the front of the classroom.

 

Beca took a deep breath. The X-Men were legendary, they saved the world more times than she could count. She did her best to hide it when she found out she was a mutant. She didn’t think she could live up to that. Beca learned that she had telepathic powers, she knew that was a lot of responsibility to have. She could make people do whatever she wanted, and she could be inside their minds. There were only a couple of good things about this power. Beca was a genius, to put it lightly, and when she got into trouble, she could erase the minds of others. Beca knew not to abuse the gift she was given, she knew that she had a powerful mind, much like Professor Xavier.

Beca tried to focus on the lecture but the loud thoughts of another student were ringing in her ears. She was excited but nervous. Beca was relieved that she wasn’t the only one that was nervous about being here.

 

“Chloe Beale, if you could control your excitement, you are distracting your fellow classmate. Beca, try your best to stay out of the minds of others. It’s hard to make friends when they know what you’re thinking. Bear in mind children, the lessons you learn in this room will help you to achieve the things that the X-Men before you have.” stated Professor Xavier.

 

Beca’s face turned a bright crimson as she heard a small whispered “sorry” from behind her. She turned around and was met with the brightest eyes she’d ever seen. She quickly nodded and turned back around to face the front of the room. Chloe. That was her name. She was beautiful, and so was her name. The name Chloe meant “blooming” and Beca’s feelings about her were surely doing that. She wanted to know everything about her, what made her happy, what made her smile, laugh, everything. She really wanted to know what her mutation was. What kinds of powers she had.

 

‘Beca? I’m not sure if you’re the only one in here that can hear me, but I hope you can hear me. I’m sorry I distracted you before. I’ve been told that I’m pretty loud, so I guess my thoughts are the same way then too. Since I know your power, it’s probably fair that you know mine. I’m a shapeshifter. Yup, that’s right, just like Mystique! What a hottie, am I right? You’re a hottie too. I wish you could talk back to my head like I can talk to you. Can you talk to me in your head and let me hear it? I bet you know everything. Well, I hope it was you that was listening Beca, and not someone else. If you want to get to know each other more, we can meet outside by the lake for lunch? I hope you want to.’ Chloe thought.

 

Chloe’s thoughts rang loudly in Beca’s head. She knew that Professor Xavier also heard what Chloe was thinking to her, but he didn’t say anything. Beca did know how to talk to Chloe from her own mind, she just wasn’t sure what to think or say to all of that. There was so much. Chloe thought she was a hottie, that was important and the first thing she addressed in her head. The next thing was that she was a shapeshifter. That was actually Beca’s favorite power. And Chloe wanted to do a lunch date with her? She was in for sure.

 

‘Hey Chloe. I’m the only one in here besides Professor X who can hear you, don’t worry about that. Don’t apologize for distracting me, I just didn’t expect to hear such loud and excited thoughts so early in the morning. Nothing wrong with being excited to learn though. I have a secret about that power, it’s actually my favorite one. Also, uh, thanks for calling me a hottie, that was…nice. You’re uh, very attractive too. Lunch by the lake, I would love to do.’ Beca answers Chloe, doing her best to keep her cool.

‘Holy moly! You CAN talk to me in your head! That’s so cool! But uh, I’ll try to keep my thoughts down. Unless I have something really important to say! But lunch by the lake is a date!’ Chloe answered in that same bubbly voice.

 

The day continued on rather uneventfully. Beca did, however, overhear Chloe think something about her rear end when she stood up to pick up her pencil that had rolled off of her desk. The comment had Beca blushing furiously, and she heard Chloe panic in her mind thinking that Beca may have heard her. Beca decided not to tell Chloe that she had heard the comment, she was just excited to know that Chloe was into her. On top of that, they had a lunch date, so things were going great for the two.

 

“Alright class, you may go to lunch now. I’ll see you back here in two hours exactly.” Professor Xavier said as he dismissed the class.

“Beca! Are you ready for our lunch date?” Chloe asked, bouncing on her heels in front of Beca.

“Of course. Let’s go.” Beca answered with a smile.

 

The two of them walked to the lake rather quietly and found a place to sit. Chloe started munching down on her sandwich and Beca made a face when she heard actual crunching coming from Chloe’s mouth.

 

“Why the weird face Beca?” Chloe asked, taking another bite of her sandwich.

“Is that sandwich…crunching?” Beca asks slowly.

“Oh! Yeah, totally! I put chips in it!” Chloe said proudly as she sent a blinding smile at Beca.

 

Beca just nodded her head and continued to eat her own lunch. The two sat in a comfortable silence as they finished their lunches. Beca could tell that Chloe wanted to talk to her about something, she just couldn’t tell what it was.

 

“Do you have something you want to ask me, Chloe?” Beca decided to ask.

“I do, but I don’t want you to think I’m a creep. I actually have two questions.” Chloe said softly.

“I won’t think you’re a creep. You can ask away.” Beca reassures her.

“Are you gay?” Chloe blurts out with wide eyes.

 

Beca can hear the panic happening in Chloe’s mind, she can hear her heartbeat taking over her thoughts and echoing throughout her body.

 

“You mean, do I like girls?” Beca clarified.

“Or maybe just have a thing for loud redheads that distract you from class?” Chloe tried to joke.

“Maybe one who thinks I have a ‘killer ass’?” Beca asks with a smile.

“Oh my god! You heard that?! I’m so sorry! I didn’t even think about filtering myself, it just slipped!” Chloe said in a panic.

“Chloe, Chloe, chill. I’m glad you liked the view. To answer your first question, yes, I’m gay. To answer your second question, I do have a thing for the weird, loud redhead that distracts me from class. What’s your other question?” Beca asked.

“Oh, I liked it alright. But cool, good to know. Uh, the last question is kind of weird… But, what’s it like to have parents?” Chloe asked softly.

“You..you don’t have parents?” Beca asked, frowning at the thought of Chloe having to try and raise herself.

“I mean, everyone has parents… Mine just… Didn’t want anything to do with a mutant baby… I didn’t mean to assume that your parents are great or that you have them, I just saw you getting dropped off and there were two people and they seemed pretty close to you.” Chloe said quietly.

“Chloe… I’m so sorry… Do you live here full time then? Having parents is, it can be good and bad. But I would never complain or wish I didn’t have them. I’m sorry yours suck. God, how could they just abandon you? You’re, you don’t deserve that! This is bullshit. Fuck them, Chloe. They’re assholes. You deserve so much better than them.” Beca vowed, her jaw clenched.

 

Chloe smiled softly at Beca and reached over to grab her hand. She rubbed her thumb along Beca’s hand in hopes to soothe her and lessen the anger she was feeling. She watched as Beca took a deep breath and her body seemed to relax into her touch.

 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to lose it…” Beca says quietly.

“It’s okay Beca. It was cute. I’m really glad I met you today.” Chloe said, her eyes practically smiling at Beca.

“I’m glad I met you today too.” Beca said, returning the smile.


End file.
